Histoire de fromage
by Kostitsyn746
Summary: Titre - Aucun rapport. Résumé si s'en est un - George aime Hermione. Mais elle sort avec Ron. Grande complexité entre Fred et Ginny. Un peu inspiré du film l'homme c'est elle.


Il releva à nouveau la tête vers elle

Il releva à nouveau la tête vers elle. Merlin qu'elle était belle, cette fille qui l'avait ensorcelé dès le premier regard. Cela faisait maintenant cinq longues années que George Weasley était amoureux d'Hermione Granger, mais malheureusement, elle sortait avec son abruti de petit frère, Ron.

Depuis des années, tout le monde savait que Ron était tombé amoureux de la Gryffondor lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard. Finalement, Hermione avait accepté de sortir avec lui sous le regard surpris de sa meilleure amie Ginny qui pensait qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour…

Alors, Hermione sortait maintenant avec Ron, depuis 2 mois. Elle semblait heureuse et tous les Gryffondor les enviaient d'avoir une relation aussi romantique. Fred avait découvert depuis longtemps les sentiments cachés de son frère envers Hermione, mais il avait juré de ne rien dire à personne. Il essayait souvent de le consoler lorsque Hermione et Ron s'embrassait un peu plus loin.

Un soir, Hermione faisait encore ses devoirs. Elle venait de dire bonne nuit à Harry et Ron qui montait dans leur dortoir. Il ne restait, dans la salle commune, que Ginny et elle. Sa meilleure amie s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'elle.

Alors…tout va comme tu veux avec Ron ? demanda la rousse.

Oui Ginny. Excellent, dit Hermione sans quitter les yeux de son parchemin.

Le silence se fit pendant une minute. Puis, Ginny reprit :

Je ne trouve pas que c'est un bon gars pour toi, Hermione releva la tête vers elle, oui je sais c'est mon frère, mais toi et moi savons parfaitement qui le serait…

Non Gin, répliqua Hermione, j'ai renoncé à ce mec il y a bien longtemps et maintenant je suis avec Ron.

Hermione, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je vois comment tu le regardes lorsqu'il n'est pas loin, comment tu rougis quand tu lui parles. Et aussi quand-

N'importe quoi, coupa Hermione, mais on sentait dans sa voix qu'elle s'avouait vaincue.

Pose-toi la question. Qui aimes-tu le plus ? Ron ou lui ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle songeait vraiment à trouver la réponse.

Bon d'accord… (Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Ginny) je ressens peut-être encore un tout petit quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne m'aimait pas, ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimeras jamais. Tout le contraire de Ron, c'est pour cela que je suis avec lui, expliqua Hermione.

Tu as sûrement raison Mione, mais moi à ta place je dirais la vérité à _mon frère_. Il ne te mangera pas crois-moi…

On verra, dit Hermione en se levant. Moi je tombe de fatigue, alors viens on va aller dormir…

Puis elles montèrent au dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, dans le dortoir des garçons de 7e année, George venait de se réveiller. Comme à chaque réveil, sa première pensée était : Hermione. Il se leva hors du lit et vit que lui et Fred était seul dans le dortoir, et que ce dernier enfilait sa robe de sorcier.

Vite il ne faut pas être en retard pour manger, lui dit-il en lui lançant une robe. George l'enfila.

Non, pas la peine je n'ai pas très faim, dit George.

Allez ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione sort avec Ron que tu vas t'empêcher de manger quand même ! s'exclama Fred.

Chut ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ! murmura rapidement George.

Ce serait extra si c'était le cas. Tu n'aurais plus à cacher tes sentiments et elle saurait enfin la vérité, dit Fred sans baisser le ton.

Pff..n'importe quoi, marmonna George, mais il savait pourtant que Fred avait raison.

Bon viens, allons manger, dit Fred en se dirigeant vers la sortie du dortoir, suivit par George.

Arrivé à la grande salle, Fred fut intercepté par Ginny qui devait lui parler en privé.

Je ne peux pas être là ? s'indigna George.

Non.

Lorsque Fred et Ginny furent enfin seuls, la rousse parla la première.

Je dois te parler à propos…d'Hermione.

Fred semblait intéressé.

Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda-il.

Peut-être, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Et toi ?

Peut-être.

Ils détournèrent tout les deux le regard.

Elle…commença Ginny. Elle…-

Elle…? continua Fred.

Elle…

Bon ça n'avancera jamais. Dit le, bon sang Ginny.

Pourquoi ? Tu dois savoir quelque chose aussi !

Je ne sais même pas de quoi on parle !

Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre, dit enfin Ginny.

Fred recula d'un pas.

Oh oh, dit-il.

Alors tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Ginny.

Peut-être.

Oh Fred ! S'il te plaît dit le moi ! supplia-t-elle.

Maline comme tu es Ginny Weasley, tu dois déjà avoir trouvé la réponse.

Alors c'est vraiment ce que je pense ? demanda Ginny.

Je crois que oui.

Alors _il_…?

Et _elle_…?

Alors _**ils**_…? dirent-ils.

Oh merlin ! s'exclama Ginny. Je ne peux pas le croire. Elle pensait qu'elle n'avait aucunes chances, puis elle accepte pour sortir avec Ron puis-

Une seconde ? J'ai bien compris ? Hermione n'a jamais vraiment aimé Ron ? demanda Fred, surpris.

C'est à peu près ça…

Oh merlin ! s'exclama Fred.

Ginny tu viens ?!

Hermione venait de crier depuis la table des Gryffondor. En guise de réponse, Ginny leva le pouce.

- On en reparlera, dit-elle à son frère. Puis, tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la table.

Le soir à la salle commune, l'excitation de Fred et Ginny par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient appris le matin même était très palpable.

- Hum…ça va Fred ? lui demanda George. Tu n'arrêtes pas d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche comme si tu avais quelque chose à dire. Il n'y a rien que tu dois me dire ?

- Non non, dit-il en replongeant dans sons devoir de sortilèges.

Même chose pour Ginny. Elle devait absolument le dire à Hermione !

- Hum…Hermione ?

- Oui ? dit Hermione en se détachant un peu des bras de Ron.

- J'ai perdu un bracelet…est-ce que tu pourras..hum m'aider tout à l'heure à le chercher, demanda-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

- Et bien pourquoi tu ne le cherches pas tout de suite, dit Ron.

- Ce sont des trucs de filles mon chérie, dit Hermione en lui tapotant doucement la joue. Elle avait parfaitement compris que Ginny devait absolument lui parler. Ron ne s'inquiéta plus, et l'embrassa. Vers 22 heures, la salle commune était presque vide. Il ne restait plus que Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et quelques élèves de deuxième année qui essayait de finir un devoir de Rogue.

- Bon et bien je vais me coucher moi, dit Harry en bâillant et en s'étirant les bras.

- Ouais mon vieux, bonne idée, dit Ron en se levant, tu viens mon cœur ?

- Euh non..je dois aider Ginny à trouver son bracelet.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, alors bonne nuit !

Hermione se leva et l'embrassa pendant très longtemps, sous le regard peiné de George et le regard amusé de Fred qui se disait que c'était presque de la comédie tout ça.

- Alors on va se coucher nous aussi ? demanda George à Fred.

- Hum non…je dois te dire quelque chose.

- D'accord, vas-y.

- Non, ça doit être..plus à l'écart, expliqua-t-il en pointant un coin de la pièce.

Les deux frères se levèrent.

- Bon ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire Gin ? dit Hermione.

- Oh Hermione, c'est extraordinaire, épatant, MAJESTUEUX !

- Ok…

Ginny s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Fred et George était un peu plus loin (Peut-être qu'il est entrain de tout avouer à George, pensa-t-elle) et des deuxième années montaient à leur dortoir. Elle reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire Mione ! C'est tellement excitant !

- Dit le simplement Ginny, je m'impatiente, dit Hermione en riant.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fred ?

- Écoute-moi bien George, je vais le dire qu'une seule fois. Hermione, elle t'aime, et ça depuis longtemps.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que je ne le disais qu'une seule fois ! dit Fred malicieusement.

- Arrête ! J'ai bien entendu ! Mais je ne te crois pas du tout. Elle aime Ron.

- Écoute, Ginny me l'a dit ce matin…c'est vrai, et bah, je lui ai dit que toi aussi tu…

- OH FRED ! TU N'AS PAS VRAIMENT FAIT ÇA ?! s'écria George. Il vit qu'Hermione venait de se retourner vers lui avec une expression inquitète et il rougit.

- Penses…penses-tu que Ginny lui a dit ?

- Je crois qu'elle est entrain.

- Quoi ? dit Hermione encore sous le choc. C'est…impossible.

- Je te le dis Mione…

- Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui. Je ne veux pas détruire ce que j'ai avec Ronald.

- Mais c'est toi hier qui m'a dit que-

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit Ginny, la coupa Hermione en se levant. Elle entendit soudain George crier puis elle le regarda, inquiète.

- Maintenant va le voir ! dit-elle en la poussant dans le dos.

- Qu-Quoi ?! Non ! s'exclama Hermione en essayant de freiner avec ses pieds.

George voyait Hermione se rapprocher, il devenait nerveux. « Peut-être que Ginny ne lui a rien dit et qu'elle veut seulement venir nous parler un peu...» se disait-il. Elle arriva avec Ginny.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Euh salut…, dit George en posant sa main sur sa nuque.

SALUT LES FILLES !! s'écria Fred, un grand sourire au lèvres et en jetant un regard amusé à son frère qui semblait nerveux.

Fred calme-toi, soupira Ginny.

Hermione regardait George en attendant, un signe ? Et George lui ne se savait pas aussi nul avec les filles.

Alors euh…, tenta-t-il, mais Ginny l'interrompit aussitôt.

Oh ! Mais j'avais COMPLÈTEMENT oublié ! Je dois aller aider…Lavande à…se faire des tresses françaises !

Mais de quoi tu parles ? dit Fred, mais il comprit. Ah oui…je vais t'accompagner…je ne connais pas sufisement cette chère Lavande !

Puis ils partirent en vitesse. Alors, il ne restait qu'Hermione et George. Le silence s'installa. Hermione regardait avec attention la salle commune comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle y pénétrait.

Alors…est-ce que tu aimes le fromage ? dit George pour briser le silence. « Pourquoi le fromage…j'aurais pu dire..est-ce que tu aimes l'école ? Bon..on a délà la réponse mais enfin ! »

Hermione souria.

- Oui, j'aime bien le gouda, dit-elle en riant.

George souria à son tour ce qui fit fondre Hermione, mais elle se resaisit en pensant à Ron. « Ah et puis merde je n'en peux plus..»

- George ?

Oui ?

Ça te dérange si je fais ça ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Euh..n-non, balbutia-t-il.

- Et ça ? demanda-t-elle en se raprochant de lui et en posant ses mains sur son torse.

- Non…

- Et ça ?

Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les-siennes.

- Bon on va se coucher ? demanda Fred à Ginny qui observait George et Hermione de loin.

Non attend, ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils s'embrassent. Je veux voir qui va se retirer le premier…

Ginny…

Fred…

Moi je monte ! Bonne nuit !

Bon d'accord j'arrive ! dit enfin Ginny en détachant son regard des deux tourteraux et en suivant son frère.

Je t'aime Mione, dit George.

Moi aussi, George.

FIN !

Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui arrive avec Ron !

Plus de détail sur --» www.xWeasleyS-Hermione.


End file.
